


Violet Levi

by Kerryopia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Identity, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Trans Character, Trans Levi, huzzah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryopia/pseuds/Kerryopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin comes home from work one day to find his boyfriend sporting a rather fetching new appendage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for h-ellias' trans levi headcanon

”Violet?”

            ”Yes.”

            ”Lilac?”

            “ _Yes,_ Erwin.”

            “Mauve?”

            “For the love of god Erwin, it is _all_ of those things.”

            “It can’t be all of those things. It just has to be one.”

            Levi stood up abruptly, his extra appendage wobbling with the movement. Erwin, naturally, didn’t even flinch, which only wound Levi up tighter.

            He approached Erwin, his eyes sharp and narrow. “If you keep this up I’m going to have no choice but to show you this colour _up close and personal._ ”

            Erwin smiled blithely, unperturbed. He folded his newspaper and leant back.

            They shared a long, hard stare, Levi’s eyes narrowing into furious slits when Erwin’s gaze slowly fell down his body.

            “In this light,” Erwin contemplated, “Maybe it looks more like thistle?”

            Levi screamed; a high, tight noise in the back of his throat.

            Erwin laughed, rising to stand over his boyfriend. “It’s okay, I was joking. Joking!”

            He expected small fists to clench in the folds of his shirt, yanking him down to Levi’s height. After all, they’d been dating for a few years now, and he liked to think he knew Levi’s quirks fairly well. Levi would normally refuse to acknowledge their height differences, keeping his head level with Erwin’s chest but eyes peering up through his fringe. It was only when he was frustrated or upset that he would force Erwin down to his level.

            Needless to say, it was something he often did with Hanji. It was cute.

            But Levi didn’t do that. He sucked in a thin, taut breath and turned away.

            Erwin blinked. “Levi,” he said. Not even a question.

            Levi was already walking briskly down the hall, thin fingers pulling at the harness around his hips. “This was a dumb idea. Forget it.”

            “Levi.” Erwin followed him, reaching to circle his hand around Levi’s wrist, but it was yanked out of his grip. “Levi.”

            The man he loved whirled on him, the harness clattering to the floor between his feet. “Why don’t you make it a _question?_ ” he fumed. “Don’t – don’t _throw_ my name at me. I know my name. I don’t need you to tell me –“

            “Levi.”

            “God _damn_ it, Erwin.”

            Erwin had the decency to at least look abashed. “I wasn’t trying to belittle you, Levi.” He didn’t try to reach out, but he saw Levi’s fingers twitch towards him. Whether to hold him or throttle him remained to be seen – there had always been a joy in Levi’s mystery. “I didn’t think you would get angry about it. I misread the situation.”

            Levi rolled his eyes. “Always with the logical bullshit.”

            Erwin looked at him. “Levi?”

            Levi threw up his hands, kicking the harness away. It bounced against Erwin’s boot. “I’m – I’m fucking _trying_ to – to _claim_ my… my – _fuck_ ,” he hissed. He clenched his fists in the fabric of his sweater.

            And it was as if someone had struck him with a hammer.

            Erwin knew, instantaneously, what Levi was trying to say, but he knew better than to interrupt. This was something Levi needed to say, to _claim for himself,_ and Erwin knew in an abrupt, chilling moment that he had disrespected Levi’s identity without even realising it.

            “Fuck,” he said eloquently.

            A laugh hissed between Levi’s teeth, clenched jaw relaxing. “Yeah.”

            “Go on.”

            Levi looked down at the harness, Erwin’s eyes following the motion, but he didn’t try to pick it up. The tendons in his neck were tight.

            Erwin’s clarity was like a wash of ice water, his mind clear. He knew what to do, what Levi _wanted_ him to do, so he obeyed. He reached down, his knees cracking, and picked up the pastel purple dildo with his own hands.

            Levi sucked in a breath.

            Erwin stood again, but he didn’t try to pass it back to him. Instead he held the cool silicone-rubber appendage, getting a feel for it. It was too cold to be real, too smooth, but it had enough softness to give a little when he pressed the pads of his fingers into it, while maintaining a core integrity. Like foam wrapped around a steel pipe.

            He felt its smooth contours, the lack of bumps and veins that would be found on the real thing. The head was flared, a little too dramatically to be accurate, but it had the tiny surface divot of a urethra. Levi had more passable imitations in their bedside locker, but as the rubber warmed in his hands he knew this didn’t matter.

            It was ugly, gaudy and unrealistic, but holding this was like holding a little piece of Levi’s heart.

            “That’s _me_.”

            It was the confirmation he had expected, so Erwin nodded.

            “Well, it _isn’t_ ,” Levi continued, suddenly sounding flustered. “I know it looks stupid, and it’s ugly and it doesn’t _go_ with any of my god damn sweaters, but it’s a start and it’s _me,_ okay. I’m that shitty piece of plastic in your hands.”

            Erwin smiled faintly. “I think it’s silicone.”

            “Oh my _god_ ,” Levi groaned. “Go _fuck_ yourself.”

            “Or you could do it.”

            He expected a cutting remark to be thrown back at him, but instead Levi’s eyes widened and he stood in silence, as if computing what his boyfriend had just said.

            They stood for so long that Erwin started to feel a bit self-conscious to be standing in the hall holding a flared purple dildo, but before he could open his mouth to apologise, Levi shifted from one foot to the other.

            “Seriously?”

            Levi’s eyes were big, looking up at Erwin from under his fringe. He looked small and cute, but tough and ready to fight, the tendons in his neck still pronounced with barely controlled tension. Every idiosyncrasy that made Levi who he was.

            And _god,_ did Erwin love him.

            He cupped a hand around the base of Levi’s skull, his other hand still holding the dildo. He drew his small, perfect boy in to him, resting his chin on Levi’s head.

            Levi curled his fingers in Erwin’s shirt, but this time it wasn’t to yank him down. He breathed, slow and steady.

            “I’m sorry,” Erwin said earnestly. “I should have taken you more seriously.”

            “I _was_ sitting in the living room waiting for you with a glaring violet cock sprouting between my thighs,” Levi conceded, his eloquence drawing a rumbling chuckle out of Erwin. “I get why that might be… misunderstood.”

            Erwin kissed the crown of his dark hair. “Levi Ackerman doesn’t joke about synthetic dicks.”

            Levi snorted. “Levi Ackerman doesn’t joke about synthetic dicks.”

            “Want to put Violet Levi through its paces?” Erwin asked, stroking his fingers through his boyfriend’s undercut. After all, the dildo was now at body temperature in his hand, and Erwin had never been the sort to avoid an opportunity when it arose.

            Strike while the iron’s hot, as they say. But he knew better than to say that out loud. Levi made enough fun of him for his dad-isms without adding fuel to the fire.

            Unbeknownst to any of this, Levi drew Erwin down for a kiss.

            “Oh my _god,_ yes.”


End file.
